Rolling Star
by Jayd Roze
Summary: Sequel to "Head Over Feet." Ichigo is dead, everyone else is barely coping in the shadow of the oncoming Winter War. Tensions are high, things get worse when Soul Society finds out about Renji's relationship with Orihime. RenjiHime GrimmHime please review
1. Chapter 1

This is a sequel to my story "Head Over Feet." If certain characters seem a little OOC in this story, I would suggest reading my previous story. Honestly, I had no idea for the title for this story, so I just used the title of a Yui song that I like (also one of the Bleach opening songs). Sorry if it's dumb. If anyone can help me think of a better title for this story, it would be appreciated.

As for things that happen in the anime, I know they're not 100% accurate. I tried to put my own little twist on it. So please don't harp on me for inaccuracies unless it's like, a huge major character flaw that couldn't be no matter how you looked at it.

Please note this story is rated M. This first chapter isn't bad at all, but things are gonna get pretty sexy, violent, and dramatic from here on in. :P

Thanks, and don't forget to review!

Pairings: Mostly RenjixHime, probably some one-sided GrimmxHime later on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters.

* * *

It had been two months since Ichigo's death. Soul Society had covered up the situation in the real world by creating a fake plane crash in which most of the bodies – including Ichigo's – had never been recovered. Only a select few humans in Karakura town knew the truth, and they were also the ones who knew of the existence of Soul Society. However, Ichigo had been given a proper military funeral in Seireitei, which Orihime was resentful about not having been able to attend.

Life was not easy without Ichigo, especially with the threat of the oncoming winter war, but everyone was coping as best as they could. Urahara had kept himself busy with a rigorous training schedule. Together, he and Yoruichi helped Renji, Rukia, Chad, and Orihime hone their skills and strengthen their abilities. Rangiku and Hitsugaya had set up headquarters in Orihime's living room, and were constantly relaying messages between captain-commander Yamamoto and those stationed in the real world.

It had been two months since Ichigo's death, and it was around this time that Renji had taken up residence at Orihime's apartment. Rangiku was particularly delighted with the move, and especially fond of being able to pick on Renji all of the time.

"Parlez vous François?" She would ask him with a giggle, and it always elicited the same response.

"Wha…?" Renji would respond with a confused frown on his face, and it would never fail to send Rangiku into stitches of laughter. Orihime had witnessed the exchange a few times, and found nothing particularly funny about it.

"I don't think Renji-kun knows French, Rangiku-san." Orihime would say after Renji was out of earshot. She didn't realize that the blonde Shinigami was referring to the time Orihime had confided in her about a boy she liked. To conceal his identity, Orihime had used the cover of an exchange student from France. She never made the connection to Rangiku's jibes, of which Rangiku wasn't really surprised. Her only response to the clueless girl was to smile knowingly and change the subject.

It had been Orihime's idea for Renji to move in. Having started a budding relationship with him had boosted her confidence to a point where even Tatsuki was amazed at the change. Tatsuki, of course, had grilled her best friend about the new boyfriend and the new attitude, and Orihime withheld no information. Well, except for the fact that her love interest was a Shinigami from an alternate reality known as Soul Society.

When Orihime had asked Renji to move in, he had initially declined.

"I don't wanna take advantage of ya like that, Orihime." He rejected politely, scratching thoughtfully at the back of his head.

"You won't be taking advantage, I promise." Orihime reassured, taking Renji's hand in her own. "Besides, you'll still be close to Urahara-san's. I may not be as good a cook as Tessai-kun, but I can try... and I promise I won't ever make you feel like a freeloader." She smiled warmly.

The last bit was the selling point for Renji and he accepted her offer, even though he was none too comfortable with moving in. Truth be told, it wasn't taking up space or being another mouth to feed that worried him. Renji was never a man of discipline and self-control, and he was concerned he would end up taking advantage of Orihime's love and kindness in other ways. More intimate ways.

_No_. He shook the thought from his mind as they walked back to her place together. _I have to be on my best behavior_. He squeezed Orihime's hand gently, and she glanced sidelong at him with a smile. Renji sighed inwardly. She was so innocent, so pure, and it made her all the more alluring.

"Hey Renji-kun?"

"Yeah, Orihime."

"I'm glad we're friends."

"Oh?" Renji looked at Orihime, and shifted the backpack with his few belongings on his shoulder. She was gazing ahead with a contented look on her face. "Why's that?"

The answer to that question didn't require much thought. "Because I enjoy your company. I like you a lot, Renji-kun."

Renji half-smiled. "And why's that?" He was still having a hard time wrapping his brain around being liked and having a girl to call his own, especially one as beautiful as Orihime was. The way Renji saw it, she could have any guy she wanted, and was surprised that she'd picked him. He was even more surprised that no one had yet taken advantage of her kindness, generosity, or gorgeous body.

"What do you mean by that, Renji-kun?" Orihime's pace slowed, and the smile faded from her face. Renji came to a stop, and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Why do you like me so much?" He muttered, adjusting the backpack again.

Orihime was floored. "H-how could I not?" She stammered astonishedly. "I mean, you're funny and handsome and strong and you like watching b-movies with me and you fight for what's right even when no one else is and… and… what's there not to like?" He also had a lot of qualities in common with Ichigo, but she would never openly admit that. She was more stunned that Renji would even doubt the idea of someone wanting him. Surely he had plenty of women fawning over him in Soul Society?

A goofy smile spread over Renji's face, and he started walking again. "So you really think I'm handsome?"

"Mmhm!" She replied cheerily, skipping up next to him and slipping her hand back into his free one. As they approached Orihime's flat, she spotted Tatsuki sitting boredly on the steps, waiting.

"Oi, 'Hime-chan!" Tatsuki called, standing up as she noticed her best friend approaching. Then she noticed the tall, painfully attractive man with the red hair walking next to her. "Oh, _hello_."

"Hi, Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime bounded up to her best friend and they exchanged a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping we could go out for some tea or something… my treat. Who's this guy?" She eyed Renji suspiciously as he adjusted his headband. He noticed her scrutinizing gaze, and raised an eyebrow. Tatsuki stepped forward and extended a hand. "I don't believe we've met. Arisawa Tatsuki. I'm Orihime's best friend."

Renji shook Tatsuki's hand, and was surprised at the strength of the tiny girl before him. "Abarai Renji. I'm… ah…" He glanced sidelong at Orihime for assistance, since he didn't know what would be acceptable to say.

"Oh! Tatsuki, he's my boyfriend. The one I was telling you about." Orihime piped up, waving her hands slightly.

"Ya told people 'bout me?" Renji boggled.

"Oh, so this is the guy?" Tatsuki gave him another once-over. "Hey, aren't you Ichigo's cousin? You were in school that one time, I remember you." Her expression flashed a knowing glare as she pointed at him, and she subconsciously moved between her best friend and this new guy.

"Second cousin, actually." Renji replied rather defensively, crossing his arms. "What of it?" Orihime stuck herself between the two before anything could start. She knew neither were the type to back down from a challenge, and she didn't want to ultimately be the reason for that challenge.

"How about we go get some tea, Tatsuki-chan?" She suggested nervously. "Renji-kun, you can come, too."

"Nah, s'alright." Renji had calmed just as quickly as he'd flared up. "I'm just gonna go relax. I trained hard today, ya know."

"Ren-ji!" A voice sang. The three looked up to see Rangiku hanging out of the second story window, waving enthusiastically. Her breasts were practically bursting out of a pink tank top she'd borrowed from Orihime's wardrobe. "Taicho gave me a bunch of errands to run, do you mind helping me with them?" She smiled sweetly.

"Do I have a choice?" He hollered back.

"Thank you Renji! You're such a help!" And with that, Rangiku retreated back into the apartment and shut the window. Renji sighed exasperatedly.

"Looks like I got my work cut out for me tonight." He muttered, and then bent in to place a quick kiss on Orihime's cheek. It was Tatsuki's turn to boggle as Renji bounded up the stairs two at a time and disappeared into the apartment.

"Let's go get some tea." Orihime quickly ushered her friend away from the scene that had just happened.

"Who was _that_?" Tatsuki asked in bewilderment, pointing at what was supposed to be the second story window, but since they were a considerable distance away, she was pointing to nothing.

"That was, um, my cousin." Orihime mumbled. "My very distant cousin."

_That would explain the impressive bra size,_ Tatsuki thought to herself. "How does she know Ichigo's cousin?"

"Yes."

"'Hime, I asked _how_ she knows him."

"Oh!" Orihime laughed nervously, and racked her brain for an explanation. "Well, I _have_ been dating him for a month. And Rangiku-san has been staying with me since… since… well, for about two months." That was plausible.

"I see." Tatsuki eased up a bit, and linked arms with her friend. "So how'd you meet him?"

"I met him… through… Rukia-san. They're friends."

"Huh. I guess it's a small world after all." Tatsuki mused as they approached the tea shop. "Where did you say he was from again?" She pulled the door open and held it for Orihime.

Orihime panicked inwardly. She couldn't use the France excuse again, because Tatsuki had spoken to Renji face to face, and his dialect was too natural. And though his looks were a little on the extravagant side, he couldn't be mistaken for anything _but_ Japanese. _Think Orihime, think. Where would one of Ichigo's cousins be from?_ "He's from Tokyo." She only hoped Tatsuki wouldn't ask _why_ he was currently living in Karakura. That would be hard to explain.

"Oh? I thought you'd said he was from some other country. Wasn't it somewhere in Europe?" The girls approached the counter, and Tatsuki ordered tea for the both of them.

"No, he's definitely from Tokyo." Orihime insisted, and then turned to the cashier. "Can I have those bubble things in my tea, please?"

"She means the tapioca." Tatsuki clarified as she paid. "I could've sworn you'd said…"

"Tokyo." Orihime interjected firmly. They received their tea and proceeded to a small table along the wall.

"So," Tatsuki lowered her voice as she smiled coyly. "Have you done it yet?"

"Done what?" Orihime queried obliviously, casting an imploring gaze at her friend as she loudly sucked tapioca pearls through her straw.

"You know…" Tatsuki cooed suggestively, taking a sip from her tea. The only response she got was a blank stare. Tatsuki huffed and rolled her eyes; she was going to have to be blunt. "Have you two had sex yet?" Orihime choked on a tapioca pearl, and coughed and sputtered as she struggled to dislodge it from her throat. Other people in the tea shop started to stare and mutter about the minor commotion. Finally, Orihime punched herself in the stomach, and the small, round globule of tapioca flew out and landed on the table with a wet splat.

"Tatsuki-chan!" She hissed hushedly.

"Well, have you?"

Orihime peered around bashfully, watching as other people's attentions turned back to their own conversations. She cleared her throat, which still tasted like tapioca and tea, and calmly responded. "Tatsuki-chan, you know I'm still a virgin."

"So that's a no?"

"Yes. No. I mean, we haven't." Orihime blushed horribly, and paid very close attention to what was left of her tea. There was an awkward pause. "You know, it's getting kind of late. We should head back. You know, school in the morning and all."

"Has he made any moves on you yet?" Tatsuki asked, ignoring Orihime's suggestion.

"Moves?"

"You know, like touchy-feely stuff."

"Well, he hugs me and kisses me all the time."

"Huh." Tatsuki leaned back in her seat. "So either he's gay, or has impeccable self-control." She finished off the last few sips of her tea, and then rose from her seat.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Orihime asked, standing also and following her friend towards the door. Tatsuki laughed.

"Don't worry about it, 'Hime-chan." The two girls exited the tea shop, and headed back in the direction of Orihime's place. "But, lemme tell you about a few things."

Tatsuki spent the entire walk back enlightening Orihime about the different aspects of sex. Orihime listened wide-eyed and silent. This wasn't anything close to what they'd taught them in health class. Orihime had known that Tatsuki had had sex before, but never knew she was so knowledgeable on the subject. By the time they reached Orihime's flat, Orihime's curiosity had been piqued on this new intimate aspect of relationships.

Hitsugaya was sitting at the kitchen table, looking pensive and milling over a stack of paperwork. He raised his gaze briefly to acknowledge Orihime as she let herself in, and then returned to his work. Rangiku was nowhere to be seen or heard.

Orihime retired to her room, to find Renji asleep on the floor near her bed. He was curled in a semi-fetal position with his arm tucked under his head, and a soft snore escaped his slightly parted lips. For a moment, Orihime considered waking him – sleeping on the floor was hardly comfortable – but he looked so peaceful. His bandana was sideways and half off his head, so Orihime gently pulled it off and set it on the nightstand. Renji muttered incoherently and shifted in his sleep. Orihime took the blanket from her bed and draped it over him, kissed him on the cheek, and then climbed into bed and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is a little shorter than the first one, but then again, this chapter is 90% lemon. In fact, I've been dying to write RenjiHime smut since I "discovered" this pairing, so this was my chance. More actual plot will happen in the next chapter. Revised. Working on chapter 3. Enjoy, and don't forget to review!

* * *

A trip to Urahara's shop after school a few days later had proven no less than frustrating. Whereas Orihime had been training solidly for the past few weeks, and encouraged to do so, suddenly there was no room in Urahara's schedule for her. He had apologized profusely, and had explained – in polite and less scathing terms – that she was a burden and with the Winter War becoming a real threat, precious training time couldn't be wasted on her.

On the way home, Orihime had encountered a small group of hollow. Tsubaki was thrilled that Orihime had chosen to summon him, and was even more delighted to have been able to take out one entire hollow before Hitsugaya had shown up and obliterated the rest of them.

"You should be careful." The captain had advised with a look of mild disdain on his face. "These hollow are dangerous creatures and are not to be taken lightly. You could get hurt."

"Thank you for your concern, Toshiro-kun." Orihime replied solemnly. "Pardon my boldness, but I'm not as helpless as you seem to think I am." Her statement held much more bitterness than she'd intended or expected, and she promptly covered her mouth.

"Hm, I see." That was all of the curt response Hitsugaya offered as he closed his large eyes. Seconds later, he was gone, using his shunpo to leap away across the rooftops.

"I'm not helpless." Orihime repeated quietly to no one in particular. _What will it take to prove my worth?_ She thought resentfully as she continued home. Yesterday, everyone believed that she could be a valuable asset in the fight against Aizen. Today, she was being treated with as much regard as a child. Orihime was suspicious of the top secret transmission the previous night from captain-commander Yamamoto, which not even Renji or Rangiku were allowed to partake of. Whatever had been said had caused Hitsugaya to start acting strangely towards Orihime, and she was now sure the message had been passed along to Urahara.

When Orihime got home, no one was there. _Just as well,_ she thought sullenly, _no need to share my bad mood with everyone else._ She deposited her school books and her sweater haphazardly on the kitchen table and then opened the fridge, browsing for some afternoon comfort food. As she was about to reach for a vanilla-frosted blueberry cupcake – something relatively normal for once – a flare of reiatsu distracted her. She took the cupcake and closed the fridge, curiously following the fluctuating reiatsu to its source.

Orihime licked some frosting from the cupcake as she found herself standing in front of her slightly ajar bedroom door. The reiatsu spiked again, and she was sure this is where it was coming from. Her interest piqued as she slowly pushed opened the door, and realized she wasn't home alone after all.

Renji was lying on the bed with his jeans and boxers pushed down to his knees, and he was pumping away at his manhood. She watched inquisitively for a moment, trying to process exactly what was happening. After all, this was all new territory for her. Orihime closed the door behind her, and Renji jumped at the sound.

"Fucking shit." He hissed, scrambling to his feet and hastily pulling his pants back up. The reiatsu that Orihime had felt had now abruptly stopped, and Renji was blushing badly.

"Wait." Orihime commanded softly, setting her cupcake down on the desk and sucking some frosting from the tip of her thumb. Renji had just zipped up the jeans, and stood there uncomfortably, shifting his weight, as Orihime approached him. She stood in front of him and hesitantly placed her hands on the front of his waist. Renji swallowed thickly, uncertain of what she was going to do. She pushed slightly, gently urging him backwards until he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry, Orihime, I wasn't expectin' ya to be home so early, and…"

"Don't be sorry." She moved between his legs and brushed a few strands of hair from his face. "Let me help you." Leaning in, Orihime kissed Renji with a fervor that re-inflated his desire. He feverishly kissed back, pulling her body close. Her fingers fumbled with the button on his jeans, and it took Renji a moment to come to his senses.

"W-whadya think you're doin'?" Renji stammered as he pulled out of the kiss, grabbed Orihime's wrists and pushed her back slightly.

"I want to please you, Renji-kun." She replied in surprise. This wasn't the response she'd expected from him, not after the 'talk' Tatsuki had given her. "Isn't that what you want?"

"God, I can't even begin to tell ya how much I want it." Renji firmed his grip on her wrists as she attempted to reach for his pants again. "But I can't do this to ya. I just can't let myself take your innocence. It… it wouldn't be right, ya know?" Orihime tilted her head in slight confusion, and Renji shook his head. "The amount of self-control I'm usin' right now to keep myself off of ya is unreal. If ya go ahead with this, it's gonna open a flood gate."

Orihime giggled. "Renji-kun, I know what happens when a man gets excited. They taught us that in school." Renji reddened slightly, and released one of her wrists to slap his hand to his forehead.

"That's not what I meant." He grumbled, and Orihime's bashful giggles abruptly stopped. "It's been a really, really long time since I've been with a woman, Orihime. I need ya more than you could ever imagine, but if this happens now, I'm gonna lose my self-control. There's no tellin' whether or not I'll be able to hold myself back as much as I am now. An' considerin' you're all… ya know, innocent and stuff, I don't wanna hurt ya."

"Renji-kun." Orihime tried to lean into him, but he held her back by her wrists. She sighed heavily. "Lately everyone has been treating me like a child. Today Urahara-kun told me that I'm not competent enough to help fight in Hueco Mundo, and I'm not allowed to train anymore. You're the only one who knows that I can fight, that I'm strong enough. You… you have hurt me before and well…" She shrugged, acting like it was no big deal. "I'm still alive. We're still here. I'm not fragile, I'm not helpless. You want this, and I want this also. There's no reason we shouldn't indulge each other and take this wherever it leads us. Please, Renji-kun, let me do this for you. You don't have to protect me."

There was a moment of stillness, and the two looked into each other's eyes. Orihime's gaze was pleading, and Renji's, skeptical. He said nothing, but slowly and reluctantly released his grasp on Orihime's wrists. She took the initiative to slowly move closer to him and tentatively touch his chest. With a nudge, she urged him further onto the bed and climbed on as well, sitting between his legs.

Orihime nibbled on her lower lip, unsure of what to do next. Renji pulled her forward onto him as they engaged in a breathy kiss, and he leaned back so that she was laying on him. Determined to find a more comfortable position, Orihime straddled his lower stomach and leaned her chest against his as they continued to kiss. Renji felt his pants tighten, and reflexively pushed Orihime's hips so that she was sitting right over his growing need.

She began to feel the reiatsu again. It was just a trickle, a slight inkling of what it was before, simmering lowly around his body. She felt a hint of his wildness, being stirred from its cage, and she felt something else. The something else that also belonged to Renji, and was wantonly pulsing against her private area as it grew harder.

Orihime pulled away and sat up, and Renji propped himself up on his elbows, watching her expectantly. His hooded eyes were dark with lust and hunger, but Orihime was fearless. She dismounted him, seating herself back in the space between his legs. Her next task was to unbutton his pants, this time without interruption, and she pulled the zipper down. His slate blue plaid boxers bulged out, now free of the restricting denim. The reiatsu seemed to increase slightly, and this time it was Orihime's turn to glance expectantly at Renji. He lifted his hips to slide down his clothes, exposing his hard member.

Orihime looked at it with wonderment. She'd never seen a real penis before, only un-detailed diagrams that they'd shown in health class, and it was much larger than she'd imagined one to be. Curiously she reached out and ran her fingertips down its length, reveling in the warmth and silkiness of the skin. The touch caused Renji's eyes to close, and a low moan escaped from his parted lips.

Orihime's mouth curled into a small smirk as she watched Renji writhe under her touch. Were men always this easy to please, or had it really been that long for him? She rather enjoyed watching the response she elicited from him, and wrapped her hand around the middle of his girth. Instinctively, he thrust his hips towards her palm, groaning at the friction. She continued to move her loose fist up and down in a slow, inexperienced rhythm, unsure of what to do next, or how long it would take him to climax.

_Boys like it when you put your mouth on it,_ Tatsuki had advised. Orihime had thought it was silly, but decided to try it anyway. She was feeling adventurous today. Leaning forward, she stuck her tongue out and experimentally licked at the underside of his head.

"Oh, god…" He grunted, shivering. Reiatsu was pouring forth from his body now in hot, jagged waves, licking against her skin and giving her goose bumps. Orihime was quite pleased with this response, and decided to wrap her entire mouth around his tip. She wasn't quite sure how the whole thing was supposed to fit in her mouth, like Tatsuki had mentioned, but she didn't have much time to think about that. Renji had grabbed a fistful of her hair, and pushed her face down on his erection. She was thankful her hand was still wrapped around the bottom half of his cock, because if he'd gone any further into her mouth she was pretty sure she would have choked. He pulled partially out, and then pushed her head down again.

"Unhh, uhh, oh, god!" Renji groaned as he tensed up, and the next thing Orihime knew, the back of her throat was filled with a hot, salty, thick liquid. Renji released her head and she sat up, her cheeks puffing out. She'd tasted some pretty interesting flavors in her lifetime, and eaten some pretty unpalatable things, but there was no way she was swallowing this stuff. Tatsuki was crazy.

The reiatsu subsided quietly. Apart from some heavy breathing, Renji had a look of peace and serenity plastered on his face.

"Mmm, mmh mmmnh?" Orihime mumbled, unable to open her mouth. A small dribble oozed out from between her pursed lips and trickled down her chin. Renji burst out laughing.

"Sorry about that." He chuckled bemusedly, pulling up his boxers. "You should probably go spit that out." He pulled up his pants, and without further prompting, Orihime ran to the kitchen. She spit her mouthful into the sink, and then ran some water to rinse out the taste. Once she was done, she shut the faucet and wiped her face dry with the dish towel. She felt a strong body press into her back as a pair of muscular arms circled her waist.

"All better?" Renji asked, nuzzling her hair.

"All better!" Orihime echoed happily, turning around to face him. He gently pinned her against the counter as he continued to nestle into her neck and lightly nip at her collarbone. "That tickles, Renji-kun." She giggled, squirming slightly. Orihime was particularly fond of this 'afterglow Renji,' and likened him somewhat to a cat. A _very_ affectionate cat. Although, most cats, no matter how affectionate, wouldn't lick your ear or slide their paws up your… _oh, my!_

"Whassamatter?" Renji chuckled, as Orihime pushed his hands down and smoothed out her skirt. He crept back up her thighs, and received the same hasty response.

"Renji-kun!" Orihime giggled, pulling down on the hem of her skirt. "What are you doing?"

"Tryin' ta thank ya, of course." He purred into her hair, pulling the front of her shirt out from being tucked in. "Fer bein' such a good sport before." He let a hot breath out into the shell of her ear, and Orihime felt a strange tickle in her nether regions. It wasn't necessarily an unpleasant feeling, she decided, and Orihime was quite sure she wouldn't mind if it happened again. Renji made a third attempt at getting his hands up Orihime's skirt, and this time she didn't deny him. One hand slowly slithered to the warm spot between her thighs, and her breath hitched in her throat as his fingertips touched her _there_. The feeling happened again, stronger, and Orihime definitely knew she wanted more of it. Her body craved it.

Much to her dismay, Renji removed his hands and stepped away.

"This'll be easier layin' down." He explained at her pouting face. The couple retreated back to the bedroom, and Orihime obediently laid herself on the bed. It was Renji's turn to kneel between her feet. He reached up under her skirt and tugged at her cotton panties, and she lifted her hips so he could slide them off. They were discarded to the side of the room as he parted her bent knees and pushed up her skirt, revealing her hidden treasure. Renji was pleased to see that she kept herself well-groomed, completely shaven except for a maintained orange tuft on her mound.

She nibbled nervously at her lip as she watched his head descend between her legs. This was _not_ something Tatsuki had mentioned. Renji licked tentatively at her clit, and she gasped sharply. The sensation was nothing like she'd ever felt before, but everything that she wanted.

"More…" She whimpered, and moaned softly as Renji pressed his wet mouth onto her warm center. It was too much and not enough all at the same time. Renji wrapped his arms around her thighs, holding her firmly in place so that she wouldn't writhe away while he continued to lick and suck at her clit.

Orihime felt a wanting need building up inside of her, like an emptiness that needed to be filled or she just might die. As if Renji had read her mind, suddenly there was a finger – no, two – being plunged into her tight, virgin core while his tongue continued to flick heavily against her hard pearl. Orihime felt like her body was screaming in pleasure. Her skin broke out into a fine sweat, and she felt her lower body begin to tighten and coil. She buried her fists in Renji's thick locks, pulling and yanking until his face was in the absolute perfect spot. Suddenly, everything that was constricted released, and she felt every muscle in her body spasm with electricity. It must have gone to her vocal chords as well, because she screamed. Loudly. Renji had to reach up with his free hand and clamp it over her mouth.

Orihime shivered as Renji gently slid his fingers out of her. He wiped his face off with the bottom of his shirt, and then crawled over her limp, heaving body to kiss her neck and face.

"How was that?" He asked softly, laying down next to her and placing a hand on her stomach.

"What _was_ that?" Orihime marveled, still breathing heavily. She rolled onto her side so that she faced him, and smooched his nose. After all that, she was even more perplexed as to why Renji had been so unwanted, like a stray dog. What woman wouldn't want this feisty firecracker at her beckoning call?

Renji chuckled, and pulled her close. "Congratulations Orihime. That was yer very first orgasm."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Okay so.... I liked the beginning of this chapter, but I feel like it deteriorated towards the end. There's not much to say. I revised it slightly. The plot thickens! Please review. :3

* * *

"Taicho?" Rangiku peered into the empty kitchen, frowning dejectedly. "Taaaaaai-chooooo?" Where _was_ he? The matter at hand wasn't entirely pressing, but Hitsugaya had an uncanny ability of disappearing at the most inconvenient times. Where could he be? He'd been in the kitchen doing paperwork not ten minutes ago, but now she couldn't even detect his reiatsu. Rangiku continued to pace around the apartment, but she stopped as she felt the mingled reiatsu flowing from Orihime's bedroom. A mischievous smile curled her lips as she leaned closer to the shut door to listen.

Rangiku knew – for fact – that her captain was not in that bedroom. In fact, he probably wasn't anywhere around the premises, and was probably off responding to a hollow alert in the area. There were two subdued voices on the other side of that door, and Rangiku was quite sure that neither of them belonged to Hitsugaya. Judging by the muffled intimate noises that made their way to her ears, she knew she had stumbled upon a positively delicious hidden secret.

"Taicho…" Rangiku sang, leaning into the closed door. The pleasurable grunts and moans continued without faltering. Cracking the door open a bit, Rangiku peeked in. The scene she witnessed didn't come as much of a surprise, but excited her none the less, though she would never admit to being such a voyeur.

The two writhing bodies entangled with each other on the bed were clothed only by the blankets that covered their lower halves. The couple embraced closely as they made love, and Rangiku was almost jealous for this level of intimacy that she had never herself experienced. Orihime's hands were buried in Renji's loosed crimson locks, keeping his lips close to lick and kiss passionately. He was propped up on one elbow, and his free hand was squeezing and kneading gently at one ample breast. Her long, smooth legs were locked around his lower back as he wantonly thrust into her.

"Matsumoto, what are you…" Hitsugaya grumbled as he cautiously approached from behind. He wasn't quite sure he wanted to see what she was watching, but Rangiku had just shifted her weight and given him a clear view. Hitsugaya locked eyes with the scene just in time to watch Orihime reach her climax, during which Renji pressed his mouth to hers to stifle her scream. Seconds later, he came as well.

Hitsugaya hastily pulled the door shut, horrified. He gave his vice-captain a scathing glare as she boredly crossed her arms, rolled her eyes, and leaned against the wall.

"Matsumoto…" He began to reprimand through his clenched jaw, but couldn't find any words to lash at her with. His mind was still fresh with vivid, salacious imagery, and it was blocking all thought processes.

"Oh, c'mon taicho. You know you liked it." Rangiku giggled and nudged him as he gritted his teeth.

"I most certainly did not." Hitsugaya insisted with a growl and a red face. "And if Seireitei finds out about this…"

"D-do you think we've been… discovered?" Orihime panted between breaths, having suddenly heard the door shut. She was pretty sure she'd closed it tightly before Renji had started peeling her clothes off, even though no one had been home. Then again, she might not have closed it all the way, and a cross-breeze could have been the culprit. Despite the chilly autumn weather, the window was ajar. Orihime silently decided that that had been the case. They listened for a moment to the heads of the 10th division bickering indiscernibly beyond the door.

"Let's hope not." Renji muttered, pulling out of Orihime and smooching her tenderly on the lower edge of her jaw. He sat up and peeled the condom off of himself, tossing it in the trash, then got up and started to put his clothes back on. Orihime pulled the blankets over her nude body and happily basked in her afterglow. "Ya know, you should probably get dressed." He advised as he pulled on a black t-shirt, glancing nervously towards the calamity beyond the door.

"Is something wrong, Renji-kun?" Orihime sat up, pulling the blankets up to her bosom. She'd noticed the fleeting panic in his face. Renji shook his head, and then pulled his hair up into a ponytail.

"Everythin's fine, Orihime." He tied his bandana on, grinning weakly. The statement was only a half-truth, but Renji wasn't going to burden Orihime with worries when it wasn't necessary. The problem would only arise if Hitsugaya and Rangiku _had_ found out about the intimacy of their relationship, something that was strictly forbidden between Shinigami and human. Renji didn't know why it was that way, but he did know that there were certain rules that Seireitei enforced _very_ strictly.

"Are you sure?" Orihime asked skeptically, momentarily glancing around the room for her undergarments. Spotting them near the foot of the bed, she retrieved her bra and panties and started to get dressed.

"Mmhm." He embraced her as she slipped on her school shirt, and kissed her forehead lightly. As forbidden as she was to him, he couldn't stay away from her. She was the unyielding love and support he'd been searching for this whole time, neatly tucked into this quirky, beautiful little package. The love and support he'd once seen a glimmer of in Rukia, but that she had been too independent and headstrong to show him. "I'm gonna train for a while. I'll be back for dinner."

"Okay, have fun." Orihime smiled and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his soft lips. "Is there anything you want me to make for dinner, Renji-kun?" She pulled away from him as she buttoned up her shirt, and then scanned the room for her skirt.

Renji thought for a moment. "Yeah. Ya know that thing ya made last week? With the carrots in it?"

"Oh! You mean the vegetables with—"

"Don't." Renji held a hand up, and it effectively silenced Orihime. "Don't tell me what's _in_ it. Just make it."

"This is serious, Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya was trying hard to keep his cool, and to keep his voice down.

"Tch, let them have their fun. It isn't hurting anyone." Rangiku replied with a flippant wave of her hand.

"It doesn't matter who it is or isn't hurting." Hitsugaya knit his brow, and momentarily closed his eyes in exasperation. "The point is that it's being done against Seireitei's rules, and there's going to be serious repercussions if they find out. You saw what happened the last time something like this happened. That… _incident_… it wasn't a coincidence, you know."

Just then, the bedroom door opened, and Renji stepped out. Hitsugaya caught sight of Orihime – fully clothed this time – sitting at her desk and absorbed in her homework. Renji pulled the door shut behind him, and stood for a moment, shifting his weight slightly.

"Sup, guys?" He asked casually, and then turned to head towards the front door. Rangiku smirked knowingly, chuckled to herself, and sauntered off to the kitchen.

"You're lucky I like you, Abarai-san." Hitsugaya growled under his breath, but just loud enough for Renji to hear. Renji stopped, and glanced over his shoulder at the short captain. "Because if I didn't, I would be reporting straight to the captain-commander about this." Renji felt his pulse quicken, and his pupils dilated. They _had_ been found out. "I strongly suggest you keep your escapades to a minimum if you want to keep your rank."

Renji swallowed hard. _Shit, shit, shit._ He knew that he could easily bribe Rangiku with liquor and fancy chocolates to keep her mouth shut, but Hitsugaya was known for believing strongly in 'the rules' and punishing those who deviated.

"Go train." Hitsugaya resumed his normal, stern speaking voice. "You'll be of no use during the war if you just mill about around here." Renji said nothing in response, and left quickly.

* * *

It was a quarter past nine, and there was still no sign of Renji. While Orihime and Rangiku had both eaten their fills – Hitsugaya had graciously declined from dinner – the bowl of vegetable and octopus teriyaki gumbo set for Renji remained untouched and cold, and the soupy dish was starting to solidify.

"Do you want seconds, Orihime-chan?" Rangiku offered.

"I had seconds already." Orihime sighed heavily, staring past the empty bowl in front of her to the full one across the table.

"Thirds, then?" Rangiku suggested sweetly.

"No, thank you." Orihime shook her head.

"I know! How about some ice cream?" Rangiku rose from the table, and opened the freezer. "Pistachio… chocolate… hmmm. Ooh, red bean vanilla? That sounds good." She pulled the half-gallon carton out.

"No thank you, Rangiku-san. I don't want ice cream."

Rangiku reluctantly returned the carton to the freezer, staring at Orihime with a mild degree of shock. It wasn't like the girl to turn down ice cream, no matter the flavor or how full she was. Something had to be amiss for Orihime to decline ice cream.

"What's wrong, Orihime-chan?" Rangiku sat down next to Orihime, sliding an arm around her shoulders.

"Renji-kun said he'd be home for dinner..." Orihime mused sullenly. It wasn't like Renji to just disappear like that.

"I'm sure he just got caught up in his training or something." Rangiku assured cheerily. "You know how determined those 11th squad guys are. That stuff sticks with 'em." She squeezed Orihime's shoulder comfortingly.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Orihime shook her head, ridding her mind of all the crazy paranoid ideas she had conjured up. All of them involved Hollywood-esque explosions, zombies, and certain death. _What was I thinking? Urahara's store taken over by zombies? Sheesh, I think of the most ridiculous things._

"C'mon, you should get to bed. I'll clean up the kitchen, and put Renji's dinner in the fridge for him. He can re-heat it when he gets back." The two stood up, and Rangiku started clearing the table.

"Thank you, Rangiku-san." Orihime smiled, and headed off to her bedroom to change.

The next morning, there was still no sign that Renji had returned. Rangiku was fast asleep and sprawled out on the living room couch, Hitsugaya was not around, and the bowl of teriyaki gumbo was still in the fridge, and still uneaten. Orihime left for school that morning with an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't seem to shake all day. School seemed to crawl by, and Orihime couldn't concentrate on anything.

After school, Orihime headed straight for Urahara's shop, in hopes that Renji might still be there. _Maybe he got _really_ caught up in his training_, she thought reassuringly to herself, glancing at the sidewalk as it passed under her feet.

When Orihime entered the shop, Rukia and Urahara were sitting in the back discussing something heatedly. Whatever the conversation was about, it stopped abruptly as they noticed her presence. She felt the full weight of their eyes on her as she approached, making her feel very unwanted, small, and intrusive.

"Orihime-san, what a surprise!" Urahara exclaimed from behind his flitting fan that conveniently hid his smirk. "We were just talking about you." Orihime swallowed thickly. She was now even more curious as to what they had been discussing. _Me, obviously_, she thought dismally. And considering the treatment she'd been receiving lately, her expectations of these secrets weren't too high.

"I-is Renji-kun here?" Orihime asked timidly, pointedly avoiding Rukia's imploring gaze.

"Renji?" Rukia replied with a degree of surprise. "He left for Soul Society really early this morning."

"Soul Society?" Orihime felt her heart sink. If he'd known he was going, why didn't he say anything? Even if it was on a whim, he could have at least let her know he wouldn't have been home for dinner. Now there was a bowl of vegetable and octopus teriyaki gumbo wasting away in her fridge. It wasn't a dish that kept well.

Was this all part of the grand scheme against her? She had so many questions, but no one seemed to have straight answers for her. All she got was a roundabout explanation, a pat on the head, and sent on her way. Why was she being treated like this? _I have to find some answers…_

"Pardon me, Urahara-san." Orihime paused as she politely cleared her throat. "Would you be able to send me to Soul Society, please?" After all, it was Friday. Even if she spent only a few hours in Soul Society, she wouldn't have to worry about her homework, or school in the morning. All she wanted was an answer.

"On what business?" Urahara asked sharply. The sudden change in his demeanor startled her, and she stuttered dumbly as she tried to think of a decent excuse. None were coming to mind.

"She can come with me." Rukia interjected quickly. Orihime was taken aback that Rukia was suddenly vouching for her. _Doesn't she know that I…?_ Well, no. She didn't know, and from Rukia's point of view, they were probably still close friends. Urahara opened his mouth to reject the idea, but Rukia was persistent. "I don't mind being responsible for her. I'll make sure she stays out of trouble." She smiled convincingly at Urahara, who sighed.

"Rukia, you _know_ I can't…" He started, glancing sidelong at Orihime, who lowered her gaze. This was almost more trouble than it was worth. _Almost._

"Please, Urahara-san?" Orihime pleaded, taking advantage of this slim window of opportunity. This would be the only chance she would have to find her answers.

"I'll take full responsibility." Rukia guaranteed. Urahara rolled his eyes, and rose from his seat. Rukia ran over to Orihime and collected her up in a tight hug.

"If anyone asks, I didn't send you." Urahara grumbled. "Just say you snuck her in behind my back or something." He began preparing the gate.

"Don't worry." Rukia whispered as she continued to embrace Orihime. "I'll help you train once we get to Soul Society."

"T-thank you, Rukia-san…" Orihime replied quietly, even more surprised than before. Before she knew it, Urahara had finished setting up the Senkai gate, and the two girls were running through the tunnel to Soul Society on the other end.

Everyone they met in passing into seemed quite astonished to see Orihime, but greeted her warmly none the less. However, the one person Orihime was hoping they would run into didn't turn up. Rukia brought her to an open field near her squad's barracks, where Ukitake permitted them to train for a while.

The girls trained for three solid hours without break. Orihime found Rukia considerably easier to train with than Renji. She figured it was because the Shinigami used more kidou and less brute strength, but it could have also been the way she felt about Rukia.

"Hey! Time out!" Rukia called from across the field, waving her hands. Orihime dropped her shield. "Let's take a break." They sat on the grass near each other, catching their breath and calming themselves down. Rukia flopped onto her back and gazed up at the clouds.

"Rukia-san?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think we could… would it be possible… can we go find Renji-kun?" Orihime fiddled with a lock of her hair.

Rukia propped herself up on an elbow. "Yeah, I guess. What's up?"

"I… have to… talk to him… about something." Orihime hesitated. After all, Rukia wasn't just her friend. She was Renji's childhood friend and ex-lover.

"What's going on between you two, anyway?" Rukia asked cautiously, sitting up. She was frowning slightly, and Orihime started to panic inwardly. Confrontation had never been one of her strong points.

"N-nothing." Orihime lied, standing up. Rukia stood also.

"Orihime-chan, don't lie to me. Look me in the face and tell me that." Orihime locked eyes with Rukia, but couldn't bring herself to say anything in her own defense. "What, are you sleeping with him or something?" The dark-haired girl added sarcastically.

"Yes." Orihime blurted before she could think. She clamped a hand over her own mouth, and shrunk under Rukia's incredulous glare.

"You _what_?" She hissed, taking a menacing step closer to her new adversary.

"I-I… It's not what you think…" Orihime stammered defensively. Next thing she knew, she was reeling from the slap the Rukia had pelted her face with. As soon as she straightened up, Rukia slapped her again. Harder.

"You filthy little slut." Rukia spat, seething with anger. Even though her relationship with Renji had been a thing of the past, she had still felt a sort of possessiveness over him. "Is this payback, huh? Payback for giving Ichigo a fucking blowjob?"

It was Orihime's turn to stare incredulously, as she felt her heart wrench in her chest. Ichigo was the only boy she'd ever completely thrown away her feelings for. He'd been her one and only; he was the boy that she'd blissfully dreamed of eventually marrying. She'd followed him blindly to Soul Society to save Rukia, and the whole time she'd thought he was just an extremely devoted friend. Boy, had she been wrong. All he'd been chasing was a piece of Shinigami ass.

"You… Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime was shaking. Her cheek stung badly and she was blinking furiously to keep the tears at bay. She balled up her fists tightly, digging her fingernails into her palms. Ukitake suddenly appeared next to them, placing a hand on each girl's shoulder.

"If you two are finished training, maybe Orihime-san should go back to the real world." He suggested pointedly.

"Yes, maybe she should." Rukia echoed angrily, before glaring daggers at Orihime and using her shunpo to take off in the direction of the 13th squad barracks.

"Please, Ukitake-kun… I need to see Renji-kun before I leave." Orihime pleaded desperately. "I need to speak with him. It's important."

Ukitake sighed. "He's most likely in his quarters at the 6th division's barracks. I can't escort you there, so try not to get caught. Come right back here when you're done so I can send you back to the real world." He gave her directions, and she thanked him deeply before hurrying off.

Upon reaching the 6th squad's barracks, Orihime caught sight of Rukia. She had just exited the building, and Orihime hid behind a wall as she watched her continue off in the other direction with a smug look plastered on her face. As soon as she was out of sight, Orihime hurried to the building, and Renji was the first person she ran into.

"Orihime!" A fleeting look of joy crossed his face as she nearly bumped into him, but it was replaced with a stony, disdainful expression. "What're ya doin' here?"

"I came to see you, Renji-kun." Orihime replied breathlessly. "You never came home for dinner last night." She lowered her gaze.

"I was called back here to Soul Society. Sorry I didn't let ya know." The apology lacked sincerity, and Orihime didn't have to look to know that he rolled his eyes.

"Renji-kun?" Orihime swallowed thickly. "Why are you being so cold?"

"Look." Renji crossed his arms impatiently over his chest. "I can't be messin' around with you. Yer gonna get me in trouble. B'sides, Rukia told me what yer all about. I can't believe ya used me like that."

"W-what are you talking about, Renji-kun?" Orihime felt her pulse quicken. This was like a bad soap opera, and she was the main character who's world was starting to crack and fall apart around her. "I… I never used you Renji-kun. I don't know what Rukia told you, but it can't be true. We got in a fight and—"

"Shut up." He growled. "I've known Rukia longer than you've even been alive. Yer tellin' me now that she's a liar?" Renji huffed angrily, glancing off to the side. "You women are all the same, human or not. Just get outta here before I do somethin' I'll regret."

"But Renji-kun…" Orihime's voice wavered as he turned his back to her. At least he wouldn't see the tears that were welling up in her eyes. "I… I love you, Renji-kun." The statement was so quiet, she wasn't sure if she'd actually said it. At the very least, Renji showed no signs of having heard it.

Orihime returned as quickly as she could to Ukitake's office, where he had a gate prepared and two escorts waiting to take her back.

She bowed slightly to the captain of the 13th squad. "I'm ready to go back now, Ukitake-kun. Thank you for your hospitality."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Ahh, I cheated on this chapter, because it's essentially mostly copied from the anime. I was going to write more in this chapter, but that felt like an appropriate place to end it, so you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens. :P So yeah, hopefully parts of this chapter aren't *too* cheesy... As always, please review!

* * *

Orihime didn't really feel like going back to the real world. She just wanted to lie down inside the Senkai tunnel and wait for the cleaner to come along and obliterate her. Every time she slowed down, though, her escorts would urge her to keep up. _There's no reason to keep up,_ she thought sordidly, _there's no reason for me to go back. No reason for me to stay, either. Tatsuki-chan might be the only one who would miss me, but at least I wouldn't be a burden for her anymore._

"Inoue-san! Please keep…" One of the guards started, but he faltered as he felt a disturbance in the surrounding atmosphere. In fact, they'd all felt it, and it brought the three to a screeching halt.

"What, only two guards?" A voice echoed through the tunnel. "Soul Society must be completely incompetent. Don't they know that one is most vulnerable when changing locations?" The two guards clutched at the hilts of their swords, and Orihime turned around in time to see a seam appear out of thin air. It buckled and puckered, then opened with a hideous groaning sound. A lithe, ghostly-ghostly white figure stepped out, and Orihime felt his green-eyed gaze pierce right through her, and his very presence rattled her soul.

"Inoue-san…" One of the guards whispered, holding a protective arm out as he stepped in front of her.

"Only two guards is a bit disappointing." The solemn creature started advancing slowly towards the trio, his hands in his pockets. "Although, restricting your combined abilities will be considerably easier for me. I prefer not to rush things when talking with others"

"W-what are you?!" One guard drew his sword. "An arrancar?" He was starting to break out into a sweat, and Orihime could tell they were just as frightened as she was.

"Wait…!" Orihime started, as the pale man removed a hand from his pocket. "You want to talk to me, right?" Before she could say any more, the guard who'd had his sword drawn was reeling backwards, and blood sprayed from his torso. He fell to the ground, and Orihime instinctively called out her healing shield.

"Correct, woman. I want to speak to you." He continued, but Orihime was intent on healing her fallen guard. His hand buzzed with a red electricity.

"G-get out of here! Run away!" She ordered to the other guard.

"B-but, Inoue-san…" The guard stammered.

"I'll be fine!" She yelled, straining. "Just get out of here before you…" Before she could finish, the second guard was suddenly suffering the same fate as the first one, and he fell to the ground with blood pooling around his body. Orihime gasped, and expanded her shield to engulf the two bodies. At this point, her attention was completely turned away from the man behind her, who'd returned his destructive hand to his pocket.

"Huh." He looked on unamused, advancing further still. "So you can still heal them, despite their injuries being so grave. "Impressive." The tone of his voice was quite the opposite of impressed, and Orihime looked over her shoulder to cast a hurtful glare. "Come with me, woman."

Orihime began to protest, but the man interjected before she could get a single word out.

"Silence." He ordered. "'Yes' will be the next word you speak. Anything else will result in a swift death." As if anticipating Orihime's current lack of will to live, he added quickly, "Not yours, though." Several vivid images appeared in Orihime's mind, and she gasped. _Sado-kun… Ishida-kun…Renji-kun… Rukia… Rangiku-san…Toshiro-kun…_

Orihime winced. She couldn't give in to this stranger, this enemy, but she couldn't let harm come to her friends. _My friends…_She sighed, recalling the betrayal she'd experienced all too recently. Though she'd been denied, backstabbed, and shunned, she wasn't about to be spiteful to those who'd helped her in the past.

"Don't ask questions. Don't say anything. You have no opinions, no rights. In your hands, you hold the rope keeping the guillotine safely above your friends' necks. I hope you understand, woman." He spoke down to her, and she felt utterly helpless. He had taken out two skilled guards in the blink of an eye, and there was no telling what he might do to Tsubaki. Orihime felt afraid, alone, and confused. "We are not negotiating. I am giving you an order. Aizen-sama desires your power, and has ordered me to bring you back, unharmed."

She felt her knees grow weak at the name of the deviant Shinigami, and her skin broke out into a sweat. _Aizen-sama…? Then this must be…he must be one of the Espada that I had heard about. Not even the regular arrancar could be this powerful._ She averted her gaze as her heart started palpitating.

"I will say it again." He closed his sharp green eyes for a moment. "Come with me, woman."

A million years seemed to pass in those few moments of silence. Orihime felt her jagged breathing return to normal, and her heart rate slowed. She knew what she had to do, and she would be brave. This was her chance to show that she could be useful. She would comply, only because it was for the safety of her friends.

"Yes." She finally said, quietly.

"Take this." The espada said, handing her a simple metal bracelet. It felt cool to the touch. "While wearing it, a special spiritual barrier will surround you. You will be invisible to everyone except for us arrancar. At the same time, you will also be able to pass through solid objects as you desire." Orihime studied the bracelet in her hands. "Wear it, and don't take it off."

"Okay." Orihime replied softly.

"I will give you twelve hours." He turned, and began to walk away. The gateway he'd used before had opened up again, and he headed towards it. "I will permit you to say farewell to one person during that time frame." He glanced over his shoulder, sending a piercing glower towards her. "However, if the person finds out what you are doing, you will have disobeyed my orders." The gaping hole closed around him, and his voice was once again a faint echo that resonated throughout the tunnel. Orihime looked to her wrist, and hadn't even realized she'd put on the bracelet. "Finish up whatever business you have in the real world. We will meet again at midnight at the designated area. Don't forget… you may only say farewell to one person."

* * *

Orihime snapped back from the recollection, and found herself staring at the bracelet on her wrist.

"Don't forget to put the trash out before 8am, otherwise they won't pick it up." Orihime dictated to herself as she continued a note for Hitsugaya and Rangiku. "That should be everything." She stood, turning off the light and leaving the note at the table. Glancing at the clock, she sighed. There was 9 hours left before she was to meet Ulquiorra at the designated area and be taken away to Hueco Mundo.

_You can only say farewell to one person_. Ulquiorra's words resounded in her head as she strode down the sidewalk. _Who should I say goodbye to?_ Orihime thought miserably. _Everyone worth saying goodbye to is either dead or doesn't want to hear from me._ She happened past the school, where Tatsuki was currently at karate practice. _Almost everyone._ Orihime watched practice for a moment, before continuing on her way. Taking a detour, she went past Urahara's. Ururu and Jinta were outside, bickering as per usual. She peeked into the shop, where Tessai was serving a fresh lunch to Urahara, Yoruichi, Chad, Renji and Rukia. They were all engaged in a casual discussion that she couldn't hear, and she was afraid to approach any closer.

Orihime's attention was fixed on one person at that table. She watched Renji as he stuffed his face, laughed, yelled, and pointed accusingly at Urahara. Rukia murmured something sweetly to him, and he calmed down, shoveling more food into his mouth. Her heart wrenched as she watched him, though she refused to end this self-torture. The meal ended, and both Rukia and Renji excused themselves, and headed outside. Orihime cautiously followed them.

Renji sighed as he leaned against a wooden pillar and gazed out at the setting sun.

"I wonder if Orihime got home safely." He mused, locking his fingers behind his head.

"I'm sure she's fine." Rukia assured, smoothing out the neckline of Renji's kimono shirt. "I wouldn't worry about her."

Renji sighed heavily. "I just can't believe someone as selfless as she is would use me like that. She seemed so sincere."

"People change, Renji." She brushed a few strands of hair from his face. "She just used you as a fall-back to get over Ichigo. Once she was done, she was just going to dump you on your ass."

"She actually said that to you?" Renji asked disbelievingly, and Rukia nodded solemnly. Orihime felt rage build up inside her as she witnessed the exchange, and balled her fists tightly at her sides.

"She's sixteen years old, Renji. She doesn't know what she wants. You're better off without people like that in your life." Orihime took a swing at Rukia, but her fist passed right through the girl. She cursed the bracelet, and momentarily thought about discarding it. "C'mon, let's get back to training." Rukia suggested, peering warily over her shoulder as if she'd sensed something. Orihime collapsed in the dirt as the two disappeared back into the shop.

It was 11 o'clock before Orihime decided who she was going to say goodbye to. She had been standing by the river for the past few hours, thinking about her life thus far. She'd let the world slip out from under her, because she had been too much of a pushover to do anything about it. Though come tomorrow it might not matter, there was one person that she wasn't going to let slip away. She turned away from the river's edge, heading off towards her last destination before Hueco Mundo.

"I made it." Orihime whispered to herself, as she slipped through the wall into the room. The moonlight cast a soft glow on the room, but it took her a moment to adjust to the dimness. Her gaze rested on Renji, who was fast asleep on a bed roll in front of her. His hands and arms were bandaged up, which Orihime knew meant only one thing. The only times she knew he destroyed himself that much during training was when he got furiously angry about something. The only formidable punching bags in Urahara's basement were made of rock.

"You see, Renji-kun… I came to say goodbye." She started softly. It was slightly awkward to be talking out loud when no one could hear her, but she continued anyway. "There are actually a lot of other people I'd like to say goodbye to, like Tatsuki-chan, and Sado-kun, and Rangiku-san, and Toshiro-kun… but not to Rukia-san. She lied to you about me, Renji-kun. My feelings for you are nothing but sincere." She paused, and her breath hitched as she heard a slight murmur. Peering further into the darkness of the room, she sighted Rukia laying on a bedroll not far away. Orihime looked away hurtly then kneeled by the side of Renji's bedroll. Tentatively touching one of his injured hands, she traced around his thumb and forefinger before wrapping her hand lightly around his. She leaned in to kiss him, but found herself hesitating. Instead, her eyes welled up, and several tears splashed from her eyes onto his peaceful face.

"I can't." She sniffled as she stood back up. "I can't do it after all. It's the very end, and I'm acting like this." Orihime chuckled to herself, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "Renji-kun, there were a lot of things I wanted to do. I wanted to become a teacher, and an astronaut, and a baker. I wanted to go to a bunch of different donut shops, and ask for one of everything. I wanted to ask the ice cream man for one of everything, also." She sighed audibly, leaning against the wall. "I wish I could have five lives." The thought cheered her slightly. "Then, I could have been born in five different towns. And eaten five lifetimes worth of food! And also had five different careers. And…" She paused, resting her gaze again on the sleeping man before her. Touching his hand again, she continued. "And fallen in love with the same wonderful person, five times."

Orihime glanced out the window, nibbling on her lip. It was almost time. "Thank you, Renji-kun. Goodbye."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** Wow! So long since I've updated. Sorry for the delay, I just wasn't really into this chapter so it took me forever to finish. Also, I was spending a lot of time getting ready for New York Comiccon (I cosplayed Yoruichi and Orihime ^_^) and didn't have much time for writing. Then I finished the chapter this past week and didn't have internet the whole week.

Oh well. Enjoy, and don't forget to comment!

* * *

"Was she kidnapped?" Rangiku asked disbelievingly, staring at the image of captain-commander Yamamoto on the screen. His emotionless stance remained unwavering.

"Not kidnapped." Yamamoto corrected sternly. "The evidence suggests that the human Inoue Orihime went willingly." Ikkaku and Yumichika muttered amongst themselves, Rangiku gaped, and Hitsugaya simply crossed his arms.

"T-that can't be..." Renji murmured, glancing down at his right hand. The meticulously wrapped bandages had been peeling and falling off of their own accord since he'd woken up that morning, as if they'd known they were no longer needed. The bandages on his left hand, though, were still tightly wrapped and secured, and needfully so.

"She has been deemed a traitor." The captain-commander declared indifferently.

"No!" Renji shouted incredulously, his attention snapping away from his hands.

"Renji!" Hitsugaya warned.

"She isn't a traitor. Orihime wouldn't do something like that!" Renji insisted, balling up his healed fist. "We have to go save her—"

"Silence, vice-captain Abarai! You have already been placed on suspension for your _conduct_," Yamamoto spat the word as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. "Would you like to be stripped of your rank as well?" There was only seething silence from Renji. "Just as I thought. All of you must continue to train diligently. We may be forced into this war sooner than we expect."

And with that, the transmission ended, and the group stared solemnly at the blank screen.

"Why would Orihime-chan betray us like that?" Rangiku asked thoughtfully to no one in particular. "It doesn't seem like her at all."

"I can't believe it either," Rukia replied, placing a comforting hand on the busty Shinigami's arm. "But Orihime's been turning on a lot of people lately." She gave Renji a sidelong glance. "People do change, Rangiku-san."

"I just never saw it coming." Rangiku shrugged.

"Oh, shut the fuck up, Rukia." Renji sneered angrily, and received a mix of shocked and appalled looks. "Stop yer fuckin' lyin'."

"W-what?" Rukia stammered surprisedly. Since they were young, she'd had him wrapped around her finger, and always assumed he was too dense to see through anything she did to him. "What are you talking about, Renji?" She swallowed hard, with a fleeting hope that he wouldn't expose her in front of the audience here.

"You lied?" Ikkaku queried.

"All that shit you said about Orihime, it wasn't true, was it?" Rukia avoided Renji's piercing glare. "Fuck. I fell for your shit again. When am I gonna learn?" Renji angrily scratched at his forehead, then pulled his bandana back into place. "If it wasn't for you, Rukia, Orihime wouldn't be in this damn mess in the first place."

"Renji..." Rangiku murmured. This was all news to her, though she seemed rather relieved at the idea that Orihime wasn't really a traitor. Rukia only stared back incredulously. Her mouth moved but she had no words; there was nothing she could say to defend her lies. Avoiding Renji's gaze, she hung her head shamefully.

"Look, of all the things Orihime might be, she ain't no traitor." Renji started explaining to no one in particular as he glanced back at his hands. "I had this... I had a dream about her last night... when I woke up this mornin' my hand was healed." He held both his hands out for comparison. "It had to have been her. I can still feel her reiatsu." He clenched a fist again. "There just ain't no way she went with 'em willingly. She'd never agree to help that asshole Aizen... unless..."

"Unless what?" Yumichika implored impatiently when Renji's voice trailed off.

"Forget it." Renji muttered, shaking his head. "You heard Yama-jii, we can't do anythin' anyway. It's forbidden." He rose to his feet and abruptly left the room, grumbling to himself. Rangiku looked expectantly toward her captain.

"There's nothing we can do." Hitsugaya echoed solemnly.

It was always night in Hueco Mundo. Time became infinite, as there was no rising or setting of any celestial bodies for Orihime to judge the hours by. How long had it been since her capture? Was it mere days? It could have very well been weeks or even months with the way life seemed to stand still in her cold stone chamber. The crescent moon washed the room in a dismal glow that illuminated the slate walls and few undecorated furnishings, and also lit Orihime's upturned face as she stared out the high barred window at it.

Her first stop in Las Noches had been a conference room where Aizen sat at the head of a table with all the rest of the espada – quite the gathering of freaks, Orihime thought – so that the treacherous Shinigami could assess his new prize. The way he'd undressed her with his eyes had sent an unpleasant shiver up her spine, and she'd heard the vile intentions under his sickly sweet words. As a show of her rejecting abilities, Orihime had been ordered to renew the missing arm of that despicable and ill-tempered espada with the blue hair. Shun'o had later complained about how foul of a creature he was and how much she'd hated to heal him.

"I'm sorry." Was all of the response that Orihime could shamefully muster for her fairies.

The sound of stone grinding against stone brought Orihime back from her dismal recollections, and she momentarily glanced away from the window.

"Aizen-sama has ordered me to bring this for you." Ulquiorra appeared in the doorway, carrying a coarse-looking white garment with black trim. It looked no different from the costumes that everyone else in this dreary hollow world wore, though it seemed to offer much more coverage than those of the other female arrancar she'd caught glimpse of. "You will prove your allegiance to us by wearing it, woman." He draped the dress over the arm of the couch, and promptly left.

"I won't wear it." Orihime declared softly to no one in particular, though the lack of resolve in her voice was evident. She had no one else to claim loyalty to; everyone she'd loved and fought for had abandoned her. Or had she abandoned them? Orihime had thrown her life away… but at least her friends would be safe. Even if none of them thought twice about her again. "I won't wear it." She echoed, sounding even more unsure of herself, as she slipped back into her melancholy thoughts.

Her legs began to grow weary from hours of idle standing, and she retired to the couch that was surprisingly softer than it had appeared to be. In fact, Orihime had half-expected it to be made out of stone, just like everything else in this cold, foreboding palace. She sunk into its comforting give and closed her eyelids. Her mind wandered to trivial things she'd left behind in the real world, things she had taken for granted her whole life. The warm beams of sun shining on her face, the mystical twinkle of distant stars, the creamy taste of strawberry cheesecake from that corner bakery. These were things she would never again experience, and even now the memory of them was only a fuzzy remembrance. She couldn't recall the feel of new spring grass under her bare feet, or the sound of Kurosaki-kun's voice when he yelled at Keigo…

_Kurosaki-kun_. Orihime dwelled on him for a moment, opening her eyes to stare up at the dark ceiling. She could almost picture him; his frowning expression, his unruly orange hair, the determination ever present in his eyes. The vision of Ichigo smiled briefly, but Orihime knew that smile was never meant for her. The innocent, childish love she had held in her heart for him would be forever unrequited.

The grinding of the stone door caused the image of Ichigo to dissipate, but Orihime didn't even bother looking to see who was there. _How long has it been since Ulquiorra-sama's last visit?_ She wondered to herself as the footsteps shuffled in. _It only felt like ten minutes, but it may very well have been hours…_

"Get up, bitch." A voice snapped, and Orihime nearly fell off the couch. That _wasn't_ Ulquiorra's voice, not even by a long shot. She couldn't even imagine it being him had he gone and gotten a sex change. She scrambled to her feet to face the unpleasant scowls of the two female arrancar standing before her.

"Just who the hell do you think you are, sucking up to Aizen-sama like that?" The blonde one snarled. Orihime averted her gaze, nervously nibbling on her lower lip. She hadn't been sucking up to Aizen at all, in fact, she thoroughly despised the man.

"What's the matter, _princess_?" The brunette drawled, grabbing Orihime by the hair. Orihime winced as her hair was yanked, but offered no vocal cry. She was strong, and would not give in to these despicable creatures by lashing out or fighting back. "Too good to talk to us? Hmmm?" Once again, the response was silence. "Get a load of this, Menoly. _Princess_ thinks she's too good for us."

"Too good for us?" Menoly sneered, shoving Orihime with one hand. Orihime stumbled backwards, and her scalp prickled as strands of hair still grasped by Loly were torn loose. "Maybe we should teach this _princess_ a lesson, Loly." The orange-haired girl was backhanded across the face, but she took the hit solemnly and quietly. She barely even flinched. This lack of response threw Loly and Menoly into a rage, and the vicious assault started.

They screamed obscenities at her as they hit her and tore at her clothes. The words never reached her ears, and the pain never seemed to reach her nerves. They laughed menacingly when she collapsed, and continued to kick at her even after she began to cough up blood. But Orihime would not give in. She would not ask them to stop, she would not fight back. Once the two were satisfied with the beating they had given her, they left, cackling to themselves. It was only after the door had slammed shut that Orihime gave in to the torture, and wept to herself while curled up in a pool of her own blood.

She was able to clean up well enough in the cramped tub in the corner of her room, but a few bruises and a swollen lip still remained. Her school uniform had been all but destroyed, and she couldn't even think of wearing them again if she wanted to be a respectable young lady. _Respectable… who am I kidding?_

Orihime had no choice now. She would either have to wear the hideous arrancar robes, or go naked. The chill weather in Hueco Mundo didn't comfortably allow for the latter, and Orihime was never much of an exhibitionist, anyway. She regretfully slipped into her new robes. They fit surprisingly well, and Orihime wondered to herself how Aizen could have pin-pointed her size so accurately. Her mind then wandered to the possibility that Aizen made the clothes herself, and she came to the conclusion that if he touched the clothes she was wearing, it was like he was touching her. The thought of Aizen's hands caressing her body nearly made her wretch, and she had to fight the urge to rip the clothes off and simply go naked.

Her eyelids started to grow heavy, and Orihime's body ached from the multiple poundings she'd received earlier. She retired back to the couch, and slept dreamlessly for what seemed like an eternity.

She drifted back to consciousness as she heard the stone door opening. It was Ulquiorra again, and he was pushing a small metal cart with a plate filled with unpalatable-looking food.

"Ulquiorra-sama." Orihime greeted unwelcomingly, rising to her feet and smoothing out her robes. Ulquiorra simply stared back at her with that same empty expression he always held, as he released the cart and returned his hands to his pockets.

"Aizen-sama has informed me that you humans require sustenance, and I have prepared such a meal for you."

Orihime gazed upon the food and felt her stomach twist. There was an unidentifiable lump in the middle, surrounded by the kind of steamed peas and carrots you'd get with your school lunch. The kind that came from a can, tasted like they'd been simmered in toilet water, and had a certain sliminess that stayed in your mouth for the rest of the day.

"I'm not hungry." She stated, hoping her stomach wouldn't growl loud enough to give her away. It had a habit of doing that.

"I don't care whether or not you're hungry, woman. If you choose not to eat it yourself, I will force the food down your throat, and you will enjoy it." The tone in Ulquiorra's voice was unnervingly indifferent.

Having food shoved down her throat would only make her vomit, and Orihime didn't want to have yet another set of clothes ruined. Then she really would have to go naked, and that didn't appeal to her at all. She approached the cart and began to pick reluctantly at the food. Ulquiorra watched her expectantly, and she realized he wouldn't leave until she actually ingested something.

Orihime took a dollop of the stuff in the middle, which reminded her somewhat of smooth mashed potatoes; it had the same consistency and color. She licked the dollop off her finger and nearly spit it out. It looked like mashed potatoes, but tasted like flavorless gelatin with wet sand in it. _If I spit it out, Ulquiorra-sama will force feed me._ It took all the willpower in her body to gulp the stuff down, and Ulquiorra seemed satisfied with that as he turned and left.

Not shortly after his departure, Loly and Menoly returned.

"Wow, look at that!" Loly marveled mockingly. "He even feeds the _princess_."

"What have we here?" Menoly approached the cart. "It looks delicious!"

"It's not." Orihime retorted quickly.

"Are you questioning Ulquiorra-sama's judgement?" Menoly growled, grabbing a handful of slimy peas and carrots. "If so, you must be questioning Aizen-sama's judgement as well!" She advanced towards Orihime with now mashed peas and carrots dripping from her fist.

"How dare you!" Loly screeched, gripping Orihime by the arm.

Suddenly, a cero flashed through the room, exploding near the serving tray and sending the whole thing flying.

"Get the fuck out." A familiar voice ordered through the smoke.

"This doesn't concern you!" Menoly screamed at the figure, and seconds later someone had her by the throat.

"I said get the fuck out." The smoke cleared a little more, and Orihime's eyes grew wide in fear. A cero started to gather in the hand gripping at Menoly, and it sizzled against her skin.

"Menoly!" Loly released Orihime, running to her sister's side. "Fine! We'll leave!" Menoly was dropped to the ground before the cero reached full capacity, and the two girls scrambled from the room. He watched them leave, slamming the door shut behind themselves, and then turned to look at Orihime with his intense eyes.

It was _him_. The sexta espada had come to pay her a visit, and his glare filled her heart with fear. Why he was here was beyond her, but judging by the wild look in his eyes as he sneered down at her, she safely assumed he didn't come for tea.

"Grimmjow-sama." Orihime greeted as curtly and calmly as she could, though his very presence rattled her bones.

"Shut yer face, woman." He snapped back, and Orihime recoiled slightly. Grimmjow paced slowly in front of her, assessing this weakling of a human cowering with his piercing blue stare. She crumbled under the weight of his unyielding gaze, and he chuckled to himself. To him, this was just a game of cat and mouse. He would toy with his prey and see how long she could take it, and when she finally broke, he would kill her. Grimmjow didn't care for what anyone said or cared, least of all Aizen.

Orihime averted her gaze, feeling a sense of dread overwhelm her. She could be stony in the presence of Loly and Menoly, and had no trouble showing defiance to Ulquiorra, but her courage drained away in front of this new predator. He had more devious things in store for her than any of the other arrancar; the glint in his eyes told her so.

Suddenly he stopped pacing and came in close, scrutinizing her fearful expression and the subtle abrasions on her face from the previous attack. Grimmjow was so near in proximity that Orihime could feel his warm puffs of breath tickle her face. She wondered how a creature so dead and cold could have warm breath. Raising her gaze slightly, she glanced along his exposed abs and pectorals, and wondered if his skin was warm as well. She had an urge to reach out and feel him.

It was then that she longed for a touch, any touch. It had been ages since she'd received any sort of physical contact that wasn't inflicting pain. She ached inside for Renji, but that ache was accompanied by a pang of sorrow. _Renji is with Rukia now_, Orihime thought sadly. As _he probably should be_. She had left them all behind, and was probably considered a traitor, and she would be left to rot in this hollow world. Soul Society never took kindly to traitors, and neither did her real-world friends.

For a single moment in her self-pity, the fear festering in her stomach ceased. The indulgent idea brewing in the back of her head now wasn't one that would ever arise had Ulquiorra been standing in front of her; she detested Aizen's lapdog in every way possible. Grimmjow was another story, however, and though he scared the ever-loving daylights out of her, there was just something about him that made her regain her wits for a split second.

And for that split second, Orihime didn't think about the consequences of her actions as she reached out for Grimmjow. He watched with a furrowed brow as her little hands touched at the edges of his jacket and then rested softly on his bare chest as she stood on her tiptoes. His skin was cool to the touch, but not entirely cold. Orihime hesitated for a moment as some dark and foreboding thing crossed her mind, but it passed as quickly as it had come and Orihime found herself gently kissing Grimmjow's slightly parted lips.


End file.
